Caged
by MizzKarrenKullen
Summary: Bella is a zoo keeper at the largest zoo in Washington State. And when her zoo wins the bid for the new animals the tabloids have labeled The Cullen's, will the bars of his cage keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_~Caged~_

_Bella is a zoo keeper at the largest zoo in Washington State. And when her zoo wins the bid for the new animals the tabloids have labeled The Cullen's, will the bars of his cage keep them apart?_

I shuffled my feet, kicking the pebbles across the narrow foot path, my bare arms basking in the green light of dawn. We were expecting a new delivery today, a new exhibit. I look down at the desk; a wind that charged thrown the open window ruffled the black and white pages of the newspaper, the face of seven individuals staring up at me from the front page. Most of their features were obscured by the bars that trapped them, the flash of cameras glaring off the metal. _The Cullen's,_ they were calling them, like it was a new breed, _The Vampires. _I didn't really need to read anymore than the headline: _Interview with a Vampire. _How witty.

I had been working at this zoo for only two years, but it felt a decade, sure, I was living the dream of any seven year old, but as an apprentice to a zoo keeper, I was only seventeen, and weary of the big cats, and giraffes; I always smiled, through, doing my work. But today- Oh today! This was a certainly good day!

There had been a large auction the other day for zoo animals, and boy, this was a huge auction; Zoos from across the world came together to bid for the greatest catch, to create to Greatest Show on Earth, the tourist magnet that was _The Cullen's. _And we had won. The largest zoo in Washington had won _the Vampires._

There had been outrage about '_Human Rights',_

'_But they aren't human! And as they are not humans, they are animals, and under animal rights, this is not false imprisonment.'_

And the arguments went on. I could hear it now, accompanied by the heavy rumble of a large van approaching.

Loud steady chanting and picket signs soon dawned on the horizon as they marched in the wake of a large, red, unmarked van. The police beat them back from the van, but the riot continued to pulse around the van.

I quickly dashed forward to open the gate just wide enough for the van, bushing my brown hair out of my eyes and tucking it under the uniform cap. My zoo uniform was bleak, a plain green cotton shirt with the zoo's logo on it, but I could get away with my sweat pants and knock-off Uggs.

The van squeezed through the gate, shaking off any protestors that had managed the claw onto the vehicle through the lines of police.

The driver tumbled out, taking his burgundy hat off his head, mopping his brow before replacing the cap.

"Tough crowd," He grumbled like a lounge singer that had not been welcomed by the figures slouched in corner chairs, beer in hand at local bars.

I remained silent as the zoo keepers carefully unlocked the back of the van. A loud beeping noise sounded as a forklift appeared to collect the large and undoubtedly heavy metal boxes inside the van.

One by one, all seven of the metal crates were unloaded and the driver was soon on his way. I quickly dashed over to the new habitat created for the creatures, eagerly waiting for them to see it for the first time, to explore it all.

No one really knew which habitat they came from, as they were found in the city, but our designers had done their best.

The ground was a dark, grey soil that stretched upward into a very small mountain, rock thing. Dead trees decorated the bleak landscape and a river that ran read had been added for effect. As for where they were sleeping, a castle was atop the hill. It was a shallow front that backed onto a wall, an arch through there lead to their actual sleeping accommodations.

The crates were lined up at the seven gates that lead into the enclosure, and oh so suddenly, the doors were snapped open, and the creatures walked out. They were so graceful in their steps across the soil and the way they tilted their heads to observe the territory. It was beautiful. Oh! But most beautiful creature was the one that was yet to appear, and I avidly waited for his appearance, and sure enough, it came.

He sauntered from the box, hands in the pockets of the black jumpsuit he wore as a kind of uniform. He was the young, adolescent cub of the pack… tribe… whatever. He sniffed he air before turning his gaze on me so fast that I jumped slightly. He opened his mouth a little, his fangs showing past his full lips. A chill ran through me and I turned on my heels and ran. I could run, but I just couldn't hide as my rounds tomorrow included lunch duty in The Vampire den, and that though just chilled me to the bone.

_I got the idea while staring at a parrot at a zoo on my own. He looked like Edward. He was golden, and strong, and beautiful, and a vampire parrot. I told all the people that that was my vampire parrot boyfriend, I even let him drink me blood from the cut I made on the cage._

_But he couldn't say penis._


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella," My instructor called rudely from his office. I was hidden in the store room, pretending to be looking for some old information sheets, but had been 'looking' for one and a half hours. My shoulders slouched as I heard his voice, but sure enough, I dragged myself from the room to stand before him, eyes averted.

"You've been doing too much paperwork." He began, spinning his biro between his fingers. "You should have more of a chance with the hands on side of this job, so, I told Vicky to have an early break so you could do breakfast for the new exhibit." He grinned at me like he was doing me some large favour. My heart dropped to my stomach and my mouth gaped.

"But-but," I began to argue, but he wouldn't hear it, quickly ushering me from the room, I had no choice to my feed them.

As I stood in the fridge, I was momentarily baffled by the contents of their Breakfast box. I checked the front again. Yes, it definitely said '_Cullen's_'. I picked up one of the plastic containers, swishing the contents around before sniffing the contents, the bitter, metallic sent hitting me strongly. Blood. I grimaced, placing the bottles back in a polystyrene box, packed with ice, I heaved it into my arms and made my way across to the exhibit on shaking legs.

I nervously approached the back of the exhibit to their main living area. It was the same as any animals den; suitable bedding, something for entertainment, and a tray to pass food over like they do in prisons.

The young bronze haired males sat with his back to the far wall, observing my every move with the eyes of an eagle.

"Bella?" He asked slowly, verifying my name.

"Bella," I repeated, pointing to myself. I checked my file sheets. "Edward," I said pointing to him. "Bella, Edward," I said again, repeating the actions. And then, he laughed. I didn't understand the humour in it, but maybe it was like with a baby, that when you pulled funny faces, they laugh. So I did it again, saying the names and doing the actions, smiling at his joy in it.

"Please," He chuckled. "Don't take me for a Neanderthal." I was rather taken aback at his use of words, but them blushing furiously at my stupidity.

"Really," He continued to laugh. "What have these people been telling you?" It was rhetorical, but I still found I need to defend myself, but only found myself tongue tied.

He laughed again, running his hand through his tousled hair. "Well, it doesn't matter; we shall be gone in a few days." He stood and started a smart swagger through the door.

"You can't escape!" I blurted out, blushing furiously when he turned his smouldering gaze of burnt Amber on me.

"We don't plan on it." But as he turned to leave me, red faced and spluttering, he turned back "Oh, and by the way, don't bother bringing that to us, it's just insulting." And then he was gone.

I looked down at the box in my arms, the cool of it beginning to burn my fingers now. I dropped in onto the floor and stormed off, embarrassed and fuming.

_I got this idea while watching _Tarzan – The Return of Tarzan_. It's a film I made all by myself and I was a very good actress. My dad got the camera and he filmed it for me while I acted as Tarzan. He said that I was very good. I played it in assembly in school._


End file.
